rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlackReaperHei
Hi there! Welcome to Rusty Hearts Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements in the future. :Rusty Hearts Wiki:Community Portal is a great first stop, because you can see what projects are currently in progress, and where you can help, as well as links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :' ' is also a good page to keep an eye on, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. You'll also be able to earn some for your contributions! : This wiki is best viewed in MonoBook, go to and search for Site Layouts to change the appearance. : The reasoning behind this is that Wikia has enforced a default fixed width skin upon all users by default. If you log in and set your theme to MonoBook you will have a simplified interface, more features and no advertisements. Unfortunately, the default skin can not be set by default (logic fail), for now this is your best option. We're happy to have you on the site, and look forward to working with you! Previewing edits is rather useful Firstly, welcome to the Wiki! I see you've been rather busy of lately. Now then, assuming good faith, some pointers: * Before you hit the save button, it may be of use to preview your edit, which can save you from the unexpected errors here and there ^^ (for example, http://rustyhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Leila_Vergerius&diff=next&oldid=15391). * Moreover, it can also reduce the number of revisions, although I'm not too certain the difference between Wikia and Wikpedia on this matter. * Furthermore, don't fret too much with the occasional typos -- a minor edit is good enough to correct such human err. As always, happy editing! --BryghtShadow 16:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the tips. : I will make sure to preview my edits from now on and use 'Minor Edit' when correcting things like typos. : BlackReaperHei 17:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Is there any reason in particular you removed from Cells of Darkness, or was that an oversight in the preview diff? 19:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : I removed it? Sorry about that. I did not mean to remove it. - BlackReaperHei 19:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :: It's been re-added and expanded at any rate :P 20:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: ^_^ ::: BlackReaperHei 20:34, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Tip: Article lead section and its heading Another tip: Lead sections don't really need headings in articles, such as Info on Expedition System. An exception to this is to aid in transclusion of such article in another article, in which case the lead section having a heading can help with editing. Happy editing ^^ --BryghtShadow 19:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Ah okay. Thanks. Thinking back, it does seem rather unnecessary to have headings on lead sections. ^^ : BlackReaperHei 13:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Interlinking See: Shout, don't forget to interlink pages using square brackets ;) so you can navigate back to Chat and other related pages. 14:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, I think I see what you mean. A careless error on my part. xD : BlackReaperHei 14:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC)